The Rules of Love
by RainonSaturn
Summary: Usagi died 5 years ago, to protect her child. Now Chibiusa wants revenge, and she's going to get it. She has a plan. But before she can blink, her old friends find her, and she is forced to run. When Hotaru and Chibiusa appear in Camp Half-Blood, what are the Demigods to do? CONTAINS SAME GENDER COUPLES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! No flames. Only constructive criticism.
1. Don't look back

_**It was the dark that killed her**_

_Run_

_**"Setsuna, I need you to take care of her."**_

_Run_

_**"Please, if **__**he**__** gets her, we'll all die."**_

_Run_

_**"He'll take me first."**_

_Run_

_**"I can't watch her go through the same thing I did."**_

_Run_

_**"PLEASE!"**_

_RUN!_

Chibiusa woke with a start. It had been a long time since she dreamed of that night 5 years ago. The night her mother gave her away. The night her mother died. She touched her necklace. It was a silver chain with three crystals hanging on it. Her mother had givin it to her before she went to fight the man she loved. "Mama..."


	2. Birthday Blues

"Hotaru-chan!" Said girl turned, waiting for the other to catch up. "Taru, why'd you run ahead? You know I'm not as fast as you. "

"I wanted to look at the birds. I came here yesterday, and everything was silent. Death had visited in the form of a hawk. I wanted to see if the others were still there." The silent warrior replied.

"Oh." The two walked together in silence.

"What's wrong Chibiusa-chan? You are normally not this silent."

"I..." The pink-haired girl sighed. There was no escape. "I miss Mama. I know I have you and Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, and Haruka-papa, but I...I...I remember her scream. I don't know where I heard it, but when I dream of her, I wake up to it. It's so full of pain. He hurt hurt her!" She sobbed the last part. Hotaru stopped walking and hugged her friend.

"That he did. But, Chibiusa-chan, through all that pain, she had relief. You. You were her light in the darkness. And when he thought to extinguish that light, she found the courage to fight back. There is a reason that not only your personal crystal and the silver crystal hang from that chain around your neck. She stole the Golden crystal from him. She took it, taking away most of his power, and gave it to you. Now all you need to do is find the Sailor inside, and we can go back to Tokyo and give the world its' freedom!" By the end, Hotaru was shaking Chibiusa.

"Uhhh Ok?" Was the only reply she could manage. Hotaru let go and smiled innocently.

"Good. Now lets go home. Mama's and Papa should be done setting up for your Birthday party!"

"WHAT? Hotaru you meanie!" Chibiusa shrieked as she chased the other girl home. Unknown to both, they had been followed.

"Thats right. Lead me home. Though you'll wish you never did!"

All were happy in the Tenoh-Meioh household. Setsuna Meioh was designing new clothes for her adopted kids, while Haruka and Michiru Tenoh were snuggling on the couch, watching Hotaru and Chibiusa play with one of Chibiusa's new toys.

"Small Lady, Hotaru, I almost forgot. I have some more gifts." Setsuna spoke, looking as if she was mentally hitting herself for forgetting. She brought out three large boxes, and a medium sized one. The two girls ripped open the ones given to them, and exclamations of wonder echoed through the room. In the large box Sets had given Chibiusa was was a black chinese-style dress and a pair of cotton candy pink short shorts. There also was a pair of wine red see through stockings that reached mid thigh. In Hotaru's box there was a black school shirt with half length sleeves and a dark purple tie, as well as dark purple shorts and mid thigh, see through black stockings. The two girls quickly ran upstairs to their shared room, and put the clothes on.

When they came down again, the mood of the room had become dark. While they were away, Setsuna had opened the last two boxes, and lain the contents on the coffee table. A bundle of throwing knives. A katana. Six knife sheaths, two of them made for one's legs. And two lockets.

"Setsuna-mama, what is this? Why?" Hotaru stammered. Chibiusa was too stunned to say anything.

"Hotaru, Chibiusa, you remember the fighting lessons we gave you, correct?" Haruka stated. Both nodded.

"Good. We need to get you two out of here. Hotaru, you have the time key I gave you?"Setsuna questioned.

"The one thats' an earing? I never take it off." All adults visibly relaxed a bit. That just scared Chibiusa and Hotaru more. "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama, Why?" Michiru sighed, and spoke the words that sent shudders down everyone's spines.

"Mamoru is in Kyoto.


	3. We Meet Again

Hey! Because I forgot in the last chapter, Michiru and Haruka are not married. Michiru just changed her last name, because her parents abandoned her when they found out she was lesbian. So she took Haruka's name, because Haruka's parents were more accepting. Also note: This is after Gaea was defeated. The camps combined.

"No." They all turned to Chibiusa. "No. No. NO!" She started freaking out. They understood. Mamoru was the man who ruined her life, who killed her mother. Haruka went to comfort her, as Setsuna held Hotaru. Michiru walked up to both of them.

"The Inners are with him as well. They have learned where we are, and they will attack. These lockets," She picked them up. "are spelled to hold the Golden and Silver crystals. Hotaru, I will ask you to carry the Golden crystal in yours." Michiru handed her the locket. It was black with her Saturn insignia on it. Opening it, she found a small subspace pocket. She looked at her friend, who handed the crystal over. Hotaru slipped it into the pocket. Before she closed it, Michiru spoke again. "Don't close it yet. May I?" Hotaru handed the necklace over to her adopted mother. "A little trick we added in so that Mamoru and his bitches won't be able to get either crystal." She dug her sharp nails under the top of the locket. When they looked again, there was only a plain locket, with pictures of the five of them laughing. The other picture was of Chibiusa, Hotaru, and Usagi. "Both have this." Michiru took the other locket, which was white with the moon insignia on it, and handed it to Chibiusa. "This one will hold the Silver crystal."

"So all we have to do is..." Chibiusa stammered. The three adults looked at each other.

"Run."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This Is a LINE BREAK. My computer doesn't like me. T-T ~~~~~~~

They were running. The attack, even though they had been forewarned, had taken all by surprise.

_"Chibiusa, Hotaru, their here! Get out!"_

_"I won't leave you!"_

_"GO!"_

"Hotaru, their catching up." Chibiusa gasped.

"Then it's time to use the time key." Was the reply. Hotaru slipped it off, and the two hid behind some bushes.

_"O guardian of time! Tear apart the Heavens and open wide for me the door of Space and Time! I summon thee by your true name, O Omnipotent God of Time...Father of the Guardian! O Chronos! Guide us on our journey! Protect these travelers! Grant us the Path of Light!"_ Hotaru screamed the incantation. The column of light flew down, and levitated them. They kept a good grip on each others hands as they soared to the heavens, the last cry of the Earth Prince ringing in their ears.

"I will find you! I will take my rightful power!

Line Break

Camp Half-Blood Percy POV

All the Campers were in the dining pavillion when the light split from the heavens and hit down in the forest. Immediately voices started working.

"Calm Down!" Chiron yelled slamming his hoof down. Everyone jumped, as he had made a crater in the stone.

"Drat." he muttered. "All Senior councillors grab weapons and meet me in front of the forest. Everyone else, continue." We did as told. Last time we didn't, well there is a reason we don't bring cotton candy here. I went back to my cabin, grabbed Riptide, and meet Annabeth outside.

"What do you think that was?" I asked her.

"I don't remember reading anything about the Gods sending a column of light to their kids." She seemed worried, so I drew her into a hug.

"Don't worry wise girl, nothing bad will happen. You've got me remember?"

"Thanks for reminding me." She grumbled.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Percy, you got to admit, you walked right into that one!" Nico crowed.

"Can it Death Breath!"

"Make me seaweed brain!"

"Now you're asking for..."

"Boys! You're both pretty! Now can we get back to the task at hand?" Annabeth broke through our (fake) argument. All the campers within hearing range laughed, and you can feel them relaxing. But of course, it didn't last. We were at the forest.

LINE BREAK

Chiron tramped over, bow and quiver strapped on his back. "Nico, Percy, Jason. I need you to shadow travel in. Everyone else, we'll walk. Signal if you need help." Nico grabbed our hands and pulled. The experience was just as horrible as it usually was, before the were spit out in a clearing.

"This is really near where the light touched down." Nico mumbled, eating some ambrosia to regain all his lost energy. We went over to the clearing where it did. It looked like a war zone, just a giant crater. In the middle was a girl. Black shoulder length hair, dressed in what looked like a school uniform. Leaning over her was another girl, with cotton candy pink hair, in a dress. She was sobbing, trying to wake the other girl up. As we got closer, we could hear her words.

"Me o samasu, Taru! Me o samasu, Me o samasu, Me o samasu!"She was screaming.

"Hey, kid!" Jason yelled to her. She looked up, and we could see her eyes. They were blood red.

**Me o samasu means wake up in Japanese, I think. I used google translate so it's not really trustworthy. Anyways, some reviews I receive will be on the story. :)**


	4. A Tale of Thickheadedness

**Sorry for the long wait, I was in school, and they decided to pile all the tests on us during the last two days. Bleck. Anyway, Here is the story.**

"Ah!" Nico yelled, stepping back. I just looked closer. The girl slowly got up, eyes always on us, and we could see that strapped to her side was a katana. We drew our own weapons. She drew hers. She spun it in her hand, showing us she could actually use it. So we did the stupid thing. We charged her. One second we were running, the next, we were all on the ground with the girl who had looked as if she was asleep floating in front of red eyes. Sleeping girl's eyes were a glowing purple. Red eyes got up, the blast had hit her too, and walked toward the other.

"Kid, get away! She's a monster!" I yelled, struggling to move under whipping winds. She ignored me. Glow girl's hair started rapidly growing.

"Hotaru! Enough!" Red yelled. She got close to glow, and lunged.

"Kid!" Nico yelled. The others charged in, just in time to be hit with another explosion.

When the dust cleared, red was...HUGGING glow girl?

"Kid, what the hell was that?" Jason yelled, pulling himself off the ground, everyone else following that example. Red looked at us with hate filled eyes.

"My name is not kid, nor is her's," insert gesture to glow girl, "monster. You would do best to remember that." She finished in accented english.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled. We shut up, but Red just looked at him strangely. Then, she fainted.

**LINE BREAK! It's name is Fred. And if you value your life, don't give her chocolate!**

**Hotaru POV**

I took a deep breath. I smelled mama's Nihon Soba. Opening my eyes, I saw a wood ceiling. This is not my bed at home. I whipped up, close to freaking out. Then I saw that there were others in the room. My emotionless mask returned.

"What do you want." I shifted my arm to find ropes tying my hand to the bed. Fan-freaking-tastic. I looked to the strangers again to find them looking at me in shock. "What?"

"You speak perfect english." The blonde answered.

"And?" I started getting annoyed. Of course I spoke without an accent, Setsuna-mama had gotten a very good teacher for me!

"Your friend had a distinct Asian accent. How is it the monster got a better accent than the fighter?" The boy whose aura spoke of death snarled. My heart stopped.

"Did you just call me monster?" I said, my voice going colder that Mercury's ice. I started giving them the full force of what Chibiusa named the Saturn Death Look. It had the desired reaction from all except death boy. Chibiusa stirred, and I broke the glare contest with death boy to go to her side. "Small Lady!" This got me weird looks from the kids. Great.

"Taru-chan?" Chibiusa moaned. She had used all her energy to stop me from going berserk. Suddenly, there was a cold point being pressed against my neck. Without looking, I knew it was death-boy, as his sword had the same aura as he did. Chibiusa's eyes opened fully, and saw me with a sword at my neck and broken ropes where I had ripped them to get to her. "Taru! What?" After sliding the ropes off my wrists, she gripped my arm. I half-turned, grabbed the offending sword, and ripped it out of his hands.

"They belive me to be a monster. It looks as if the key brought us to the same time period, but a completely different place." She nodded, then a frown broke on her face.

"Taru, what happened to.." She looked at the strangers, and trailed off. I heard one of the boys mocking us. My eyes blazed.

"Why you arrogant pigs! How dare you mock us, when we have done nothing to deserve it! Now if you do not mind, my friend and I will be leaving." I hissed, my eyes filling with the power of Saturn. Even death-boy looked scared.

"Taru! Don't give them that look, or do want it to be like last time?" I blushed, Chibusa had a point. Last time a kid threw his book at me and ran away.

"Usa! Why did you have to bring that up, sometimes you're as bad as Haruka-pap..."

"Haruka-papa." Chibiusa finished. She burst into tears and buried her face in my shoulder.

**Percy POV**

The smaller kid started sobbing as soon as she heard that, I going to go with a guy, guys name. Did this dude die or something? Annabeth started to move over to the kids but Taru(Glow Girl) motioned her away. Then in a low voice, Glow Girl started to sing. It was in a language that sounded like Chinese, with some english words. Some that I was able to catch were, "Death Revolution, Destruction, and Saturn." Her singing instantly made "Usa" calm down.

"Okay," Annabeth started in her motherly voice once Glow was finished singing. "Can you guys tell us your names and how you got here.?" The kids looked at each other, as if scared.

"It's not like we're going to kill you." Nico muttered. They sighed. Glow decied to speak.

"I am Tomoe-Meioh Hotaru, and this is..." She trailed off sounding unsure.

"Tenoh-Meioh Usagi." Red said.

**Annabeth POV**

"Okkay." Nico drawled. "Now, do you know both of your parents." That just seemed to depress them. Hotaru, in Asia they put their last names before their first, started death glaring us again.

"My mother died in a car crash many years ago, and I refuse to acknowledge my father. Chibiusa's mother was killed."

"But she doesn't know the father?" Seaweed Brain.

"The bastard who had her is unfit to be called human, much less her father." Hotaru ground out before trying in vain to stop Usagi's sobs. This time I ignored Hotaru's warning and went over to the cotton candy head.

"So, your Usagi? Or do you prefer Chibiusa?" I asked her in my nicest voice. She held up two fingers, not even trying to speak. "Well then, Chibiusa, you're safe here. No monsters can get in, so why don't you cheer up!" She shook her head, and mumbled something. "Hum?"

"We're not safe, we'll never be. He can and will find us. He'll track us to Pluto and back if he must, he wants what we stole, what's now rightfully mine. Only I can wield it. I could wield his, if I tried. But I can't, not now. He'll sense it, he'll find me. He'll destroy Earth. Everything will be gone. It'll be like the moon all over again." She muttered this while rocking back and forth, hugging her legs. Her maroon eyes were dull, as if she had lived a thousand lives. But that's not possible. The kid couldn't be over 13. Suddenly, the boys growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Destroy the Earth? Who is this guy, where can we find him, and how can he destroy the Earth?" Percy yelled, but the two didn't answer. Chibiusa was just rocking, and Hotaru looked as if she was in a trance. Nico walked right up to Hotaru and yelled right in her face, "WAKE UP!" She jolted , and a small smile crept it's way onto her face.

"Usa. There is some good news. I have checked the recent visitors to the Underworld. None of them were Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, or Sets-mama. We will be seeing them again." Hotaru whispered. Percy, Nico, and I exchanged glances. Not another Hades kid!

"She he didn't make them like mama?" Chibiusa looked slightly happy.

"Apparently no, he did not do to them what he did to Usagi-hime. But that means that he cares more about his crystal then eliminating the Outers. So we will be seeing him soon." Seaweed Brain sighed.

"Could you please tell us who this person is? It would be very helpful." I tried. Fail.

"Bitches...not talking...flying...light...in Hades would...piranhas..." Nico muttered, though I only understood a few words. Suddenly, Chiron came in.

"Ah, I see you have woken up. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, could you show Miss Tsukino around camp? I need to talk to Miss Tomoe." We all looked at him weirdly.

"Chiron, they said their last names were Tomoe-Meioh and Tenoh-Meioh, not Tsukino or Tomoe."

"Chibiusa, go. I'll be fine." Hotaru said, gently pushing Chibiusa away. "But just in case, here." She gave Chibiusa an earring shaped like Saturn, with a diamond shape hanging down.

"Bye, Taru." Just before she went out the door, an explosion rocked the building. Chibiusa whipped around. "Mamoru."


	5. Sorry

**Sorry about not updating at all during the summer, but I was relaxing and enjoying summer break. I'm not going to stop or put this story on hiatus, but I want to focus more on the Golden Trio of Inflated Egos. I'm not going to update this often, so I hope you stick with me. Rock on!**

**~RoS**


End file.
